lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mt. Vackel
RED = Monsters that stop rare spawns (same map only) |} ---- Shouldn't it be Donda, Dondada, Greater Demon, Vanargand whenever Greater Demons are present? Or have I found a new spawn group? Ferret37 19:57, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, copy-paste-error. - Merthos 07:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I think I'm beginning to get my head around this. I've just experienced condition 2 above (F-15 & N-2 empty until Spiritbeast Rin killed, Tsenahale and Glorious Brynhildr spawned shortly after without leaving the area). It looks to me as though the spawn condition for a one-off rare is replaced when that rare is killed, in this case with condition 4. I'm betting that you didn't get condition 4 before killing SR (I didn't). I'm also betting that now you've killed Austri, this set will be available: I'm not adding it to the table, as it's just a hypothesis. Be interesting to see if the same thing happens with other one-off spawns in other areas. I'll get around to some more research if/when I ever find Austri... Ferret37 20:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :This respawn of new rares without returning to the world map doesnt work for PC at all. Ive tried a good few times and no combos like what you guys on xbox are getting. Adie123 01:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) After killing Heaven's Lord and exiting the Peak (before visiting Undelwalt), I have run through the Mountain 50+ times and found zero GDemons or Brynhildrs. I have, however, found a Vanargand/Donda/Hraesvelg/Glasya Labolas set, which the below table says should not spawn before Undelwalt. My BR is 71. Is it possible for me to spawn Brynhildrs? Do I have to trigger something first, or am I just running terribly? Do they ALWAYS show when there are GDemons on the Wishful Way? - Crush. 10:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Addendum: At BR 72, I found a spawn group of Vanargand/Donda/Hraesvelg/Brynhildr (still before Undelwalt). If I'm reading right, that's not on the table below. One of the pros here might want to confirm and add it. All your guys' work is really helpful to the rest of us though; keep it up! (both this and my previous message were from experience on XBOX) - Crush. 13:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Only the table above is confirmed, the one below is for discussion. I'm not convinced that the constraints listed below really do exist, especially the time/story line ones. Also the respawning after defeating a rare seems to be limited to the XBOX. - Merthos 15:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Spawn table layout I added the tables to the page. I couldn't find any dependencies between the areas. Shall the monster list stay at the end or should we remove it? - Merthos 14:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Spawn table with suggested dependencies (FOR DISCUSSION ONLY) Local Bestiary [?] Set 1''' is locked until you have defeated Heaven's Lord. Immediately after defeating it (without leaving the area), set '''1 will be replaced by set 2''' and will no longer be available. Only sets '''2 and 5''' are available before visiting Undelwalt. Immediately after defeating Austri (without leaving the area), set '''3 will be replaced by set 4''' and will no longer be available. Immediately after defeating Spiritbeast Rin (without leaving the area), set '''6 will be replaced by set 7''' and will no longer be available. Spawning Brynhildr before Undelwalt on PC Can anyone confirm this is possible? I'm going insane, I've been running up this mountain for about 14 hours, and apart from the first rare on top (Heaven's birdy), EVERYTIME i hike up the mountain there are only Diatrymas everywhere where Brynhildr should be. Haven't seen a single demon either. :XBOX is different to PC in some areas. Im the main person collecting data for PC spawns. Ive just not got around to doing this area yet. I'll start it after ive finished the area that im doing now, possibly tomorrow or tonight :) Adie123 23:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright this info is collected over my 14 hours, every single time its... ::Wishful Way Group 1 = Vanargand first + Donda ::Wishful Way Group 2 = Hraesvelg ::Pearly Peak Group 1 = Donda first, then 2 Diatryma in the small area and Hraesvelg up the mountain ::Pearly Peak Group 2 = 2 Diatryma (where Brynhildr spawns) ::This is the set i've seen every single time I've done it for said 14 hours, looking forward to new tests. :) :::Ive worked on the spawn table for PC users. Bearing in mind that this is after ive visited Underwalt. Still a little work left to do to get the other rares. :) - Adie123 19:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Cool, but before Undelwalt is much more important to most people, we need the guild quest to prepare for The Fallen, which unfortunetly seems impossible :( ::Yeh i missed the Frustrations quest before the darken forest storyline, even though after each step of the storyline i went to all areas in all towns to check for quests. I didnt think about hiring new units in the earlier stages though to unlock quests. Anyhow, if you cant get all the spawn sequences above then they must be triggered after visiting Underwalt. Adie123 22:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can get them before Undelwalt (XBOX). - Merthos 06:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Im puzzled why Dondada's are being added to this table. These are not Field mobs but only battle mobs (Cant be seen until you enter battle with Donda). The main reason for the spawn tables is for quick hunting of Rares. So this mean noticing the field mobs and avoiding them to get to the Rare, Or at least i thought this and makes much more sense than adding things that arnt seen while running through. :No, it's not only for rares. From time to time you will also search for regulars - for drops or splits. That's why they are listed too. - Merthos 12:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : ok, i just thought all mobs listed on main article would be enough. Is it not obvious that Dondada would be found with the Donda or Glorious Brynhildr would be found with the Brynhildr and same for all other regulars on other locations. Instead of listing Dondada in every sequence where Donda appear, it maybe best having one cell that lists the special regulars? Adie123 13:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ---- On PC, I found Surgrieva + Diatryma in one run, not listed on the table. :) :Added it and cleaned up a little :) Adie123 17:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Large Flyer Spawn Troubles Discussion On PC: On Wishful Way Donda, Greater Demon, Vanargand. Followed on Pearly Peak with Donda, Hraesvelg, Tsenahale (Must have killed Tsenahale 10 times looking for Brynhildr}. After dozens of visits looking for Brynhildr, beginning to believe there is no set way these spawn. About to give up. Kadven 17:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :This has been mentioned before, that the large dragons/Birds dont spawn. There must be a point in the story or a quest that needs to be done to trigger them. P.S. you arnt saving then reloading your save game are you?... i Know brynhildr disappear if you do that. Possibly the other large Dragon/Bird follow the same rule. - Adie123 18:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi Adie123. Have passed through the Underwalt stage and did manage to find a Brynhildr so I think that stage has to be done. Trouble is that only one Brynhildr was present and 2 are needed for the guild task. Since then, as I said, I've visited the area dozens of times to no avail. Haven't been saving and reloading either. Often just save, but can't see this should be a problem. Thanks for the thoughts though. All rather frustrating. Kadven 19:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Saving isnt a problem, its just the reloading of a save game that is a problem. Usually theres 1 at F15 and/or 2 at N2 (depending on what rare has spawned, if any). Im not sure why your having so much trouble getting them to spawn. You maybe very unlucky with the spawn sequence everytime you enter from world map :s - Adie123 19:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : OK I admit defeat. Tried at least another dozen times and still no sign of Brynhildr. Have a theory that you only see them once after Underwalt and if you are not lucky enough to find 2 then that's it. Gone through BR 108 to 113 just trying to find this. I have found this the most annoying thing in the whole game, e.g. always wanted to complete at least most of the guild tasks and this one locks out a lot of others. Will now just complete the game. Kadven 23:18, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Random observations (pc version) 1. When there is an excavation point near the entrance at that little side fork, the colossus rare (or his replacement) spawns. 2. When there is an excavation point near the first "bridge" where you first see demons or hraesvelgr, a Brynhildr spawns. 3. Spiritbeast Rin spawned when there was an excavation point on the first curve in the path where the Vanargands are. The first two I saw repeatedly, trying to make the third happen. ^^; 05:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Not true on the x-box I am afraid - seen that excavation point at first little fork twice and both times had Diatrymas not rare. I really hoped that one was true on x-box as well. Matthew-- 10:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Reply to random observations: '''PC: There might be something to the excavation theory. Thing is I don't think the excavation is the only variable. Maybe you need the right excavation AND the right spawn. I took minor notes on the first 2 excavations that are very close to entrance, I'll refer to them as left and right since that's where they are. I hunted spiritbeast so tests are mainly for him. This means I reseted when no Hraesvelgs around the first zone. For left side excavation I've had: Demon(reset), Demon(reset, Hraesvelg-> spiritbeast in pearly peak. The last one confirms you'r third observation. In other words, the first time I had Hraesvelgs AND that excavation point, I got a spiritbeast. And I had Hraesvelgs alot of times with no result. As for the right side excavation I've had: Demon(reset), nothing(reset) No excavations at all, not even further up by bridge: Demon(reset), Deadly Swoop(reset), Hraesvelg-> Tsenahale and Brynhild at pearly peak. This might mean nothing but it's interesting. signed! oops --Aldrian 19:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Whoever wrote the above, please mark if this is true for PC or XBOX. 14:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout that. Signed now, and it's for PC. Note again that my "testing" was very minor. --Aldrian 19:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC)